(Pandoraverse) The History of a Lovely Kingdom
by Bakarina
Summary: There is always a beginning to everything. Before Fine and Rein's time there were others, powerful Queens, an All-Gifted Empress, Prominence users...Fine and Rein's story is not the only one in the Sunny Kingdom. Wouldn't you like to know the stories of all the other royals of this Lovely Kingdom? (Ch 1: The All-Gifted Empress Pandora)


A/N: Here's the history of the Sunny Kingdom as is canon in the Twin Princess Project (TPP).

Each Queen will have at the least two chapters dedicated to themselves. Some may have more.

Besides naming the Queens and detailing parts of their history I'll also explain how other things in the Sunny Kingdom operate and are used like the Luchés, Prominence, etc.

A disclaimer about the information in this chapter, it is written through the eyes of Sunny Kingdom historians and approved by the Sunny Kingdom Royals. Meaning some things were left out and others were romanticized. History is written by the victors after all.

This is why all Queens will have at least two chapters written. One seen through the rose colored lenses of the Sunny Kingdom who believes they are _always_ in the right and one where you see the whole truth. No romanticizing, nothing left out, you'll see the true natures of the Queens.

Also if you're reading this in time as it uploads, the current cover (as of 1/6/18) is of Empress Pandora. If not then the picture is on the TPP tumblr and on the Pandora Prominence tumblr.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH, but I do own the OCs.

* * *

 _Although the Sunny Kingdom has existed since the creation of the Mysterious Star, it did not always go by that name._

 _In fact, historians have chosen to only acknowledge the current "Sunny Kingdom" once Empress Pandora reigned during the Sol Empire._

 _Times before the Sol Empire are considered to be "Before Sol (B.S.)" and events during and after its creation are known as "After Sol (A.S.)"._

 _However much is unknown about the time B.S._

 _So for the sake of the history books distributed about the Mysterious Star, information that happened at the time B.S. will be mentioned sparingly._

* * *

 **Empress Pandora of the Sol Empire**

" **The All-Gifted Empress"**

 **Reign: 4 B.S. - 16 A.S.**

 **Born: 20 B.S.**

 **Died: 16 A.S.**

 **Married Amadeus Volusius**

 **Issue Philomena and Gavril**

* * *

Pandora was born to her mother, Queen Kallisto of the Apricus Kingdom, in the year 20 B.S. on a sunny day. Her mother thought her to be the most beautiful baby in all the kingdom. Her name meant "All-Gifted" in Aprian.

And soon it would be shown that she was indeed "All-Gifted".

Pandora began to speak in complete sentences and read much sooner than most children. At the age of five her mother arranged lessons in history, writing, and languages. At the age of seven more lessons were added including dance, singing, and instrument playing.

Pandora excelled in all she did far surpassing her tutors' expectations and even her own mother's! But despite all the praise she never let it get to her head and remained very humble. Even as other royals of different kingdoms and nobles looked at her with spite and envy she never once showed them any ill will, always offering a smile and polite conversation.

During this time she also began to accompany her mother during her Royal Council Meetings among other of Kallisto's duties. Pandora found it all to be quite fascinating and already began to show a desire to take the crown in the future.

At age ten Pandora insisted on getting lessons in sword fighting. As expected, she too, excelled at that. With grace and poise Pandora was able to slay mock enemies quickly and beautifully. She never once flinched at any advances made by her mock enemies nor did she back down from challenges.

By the age of thirteen Pandora commanded respect from all those around her with her skills and charisma. She no longer heard whispers of jealousy or spite, but those of admiration and longing. She had assembled a court of nobles who all followed her dutifully. Amongst these nobles was her future husband, Amadeus Volusius.

Three years of bliss and peace passed her by and at the age of sixteen tragedy struck.

Queen Kallisto was assassinated by a man sent by the King Lumiere of the Lunara Kingdom in the year 4 B.S. Although quickly subdued, the damage had been done. Losing the Queen of their kingdom was a heavy blow to Apricus and Pandora became the second youngest queen to be crowned to date that day.

The next day, King Lumiere declared war on Apricus. The Queen and her new Royal Council (her court of nobles) were quick to mobilize the army and prepare to fight back. Pandora then retreated to the throne room for a time. When she did not return for a few hours Amadeus went to go see her. He says that once he approached the doors he witnessed a blinding flash of warm light. When it subsided he opened the doors and standing in the throne room was Pandora holding something she called a "Luché".

But most surprising of all was that a man was standing right by her side. A man who had a halo of pure light floating above his head. Pandora said to pay him no mind that he was simply "a visiting friend".

The man, who later calls himself Elpis, followed Pandora everywhere and the two could sometimes be seen whispering to each other. The subject of their conversations would not be known until much later.

Shortly after this incident Pandora had called Amadeus to speak to her in private and, what seemed to be out of nowhere, she proposed to him. He did not think twice about and eagerly accepted, having admired her from afar for years. Due to being in the midst of war there was no wedding, but the two did consummate their marriage and in 3 B.S. Pandora gave birth to her heiress and first child, Crown Princess Philomena.

A year and a half into the war and Pandora saw no change in Lumiere's barrage of attacks. It was then that she decided to join the front lines herself.

This would be the first time in history that the Power of Prominence was used. During her first battle Pandora brandished the Luché and she was soon engulfed in a bright light. Once it disappeared Pandora's appearance had changed and her sword was engulfed with Prominence. With this Pandora slew everyone who dared get in her path.

On the final day of 1 B.S. King Lumiere surrendered.

However, his surrender was not enough for Pandora. Those who were there with her witnessed her behead Lumiere as she yelled, "In the name of my fallen mother, I hereby take your life and kingdom!"

As the clock struck midnight on the first day in 1 A.S. Pandora declared herself Empress of the Sol Empire taking the Lunara Kingdom as the first new addition of her Empire.

A month after returning home she once again found herself with child and later in 1 A.S. She had her youngest child, the first prince born to both the Apricus and Sunny Family lines, Gavril. She stayed with her family and enjoyed some peace that was brought upon by other kingdoms' fear of Prominence.

When the clock struck midnight and rang in the anniversary of her mother's death in year 4 A.S. Empress Pandora declared her next target in her conquest, the Sabulo Kingdom.

Sabulo was a very weak country and had to rely on the protection of both the Lunara and Igni Kingdoms. With Lunara now part of the Empire, the only thing to stop them was Igni.

However, the Igni Army was no match for Pandora's army and her Prominence. They were forced to surrender when the Royal Igni Family was taken hostage and with that Sabulo gave themselves up peacefully. In a single year Pandora had added two kingdoms to her growing Empire.

Pandora then sent archaeologists, adventurers, and scholars to scour every corner of her new empire to search for something she called the "Black Crystal Jar". Elpis had warned her of the dangers it holds and asked her to destroy or seal it away with her new powers (these were the conversations they had in whispers lest they cause a panic). Seeing it as a threat to her people and the Mysterious Star as a whole she swore to him that she would.

When the jar was not found in any of those kingdoms she continued her conquest. She took the Grania Kingdom, the Aquania Kingdom, and finally the Zephyr Kingdom. It was then that an archaeologist, Eldaphine Teuisson, found the Black Crystal Jar in the Zephyr Kingdom during the year 9 A.S. With it's finding in Zephyr, Empress Pandora returned to the Sol Empire's capital with the jar.

However after it's transfer something unexpected happened. The jar's lid had been opened unleashing a being of pure malevolence, the Black Crystal King. Unfortunately, he was not the only one sealed within the jar, his companions soon followed. Upon seeing the Luché, however, the King and his companions fled, still too weak to fight Prominence head on.

Pandora would spend the next three years training under Elpis to strengthen her Prominence and prepare for a battle against the Black Crystal King.

In the year 12 A.S. Pandora would fight the Black Crystal King and his companions alone. Using her innate talents, what she learned from Elpis, and the power she was granted, Pandora dwindled the Black Crystal King's numbers. In 14 A.S. he was left with three followers after Pandora killed the rest.

The King then shifted his focus from Pandora to the capital which housed the Light of Apricus. Pandora gave chase and soon the capital was engulfed in the evils of the King and the war between him and Pandora.

It all finally came to an end in the year 16 A.S. Pandora used this chance to seal away his three followers the Black Crystal King back into the jar. But the King continued to fight until the bitter end and with the last of his strength he broke off two pieces of his crystallized body. One disappeared shortly after it was detached and the other went straight for the Light of Apricus, destroying it.

The sun of the Mysterious Star went out.

After sealing the jar Elpis and Pandora made their way to the vessel that once held the Light of Apricus. With the last of her strength Empress Pandora joined with Elpis and with the assistance of the Power of Prominence sacrificed themselves to become a new light now known as "The Blessing of the Sun".

After these events the Sol Empire slowly fell, each kingdom separating itself with the approval of the newly crowned Queen Philomena who decided an Empire was no longer necessary.

Pandora's official death date is listed as 16 A.S. but she lives on as the Blessing which keeps us all alive.


End file.
